


Doing the Impossible

by insaneshadowfangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Attempt at Humor, Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Non-Evil Chara, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap AU. </p><p>Chara has a plan to break the Barrier. It's three am, but that's never stopped her before! Papyrus just wants to go back to bed, but here he and Sans are, being dragged around the Underground by this crazy little girl with more Determination than sense. Pretty cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after watching a few underswap comic dubs...
> 
> I don't own Undertale or Underswap.
> 
> Female Chara and Frisk, because it's easier to pronoun.

"It's genius, Frisk! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!" A little girl practically bounced down the dark hall. She wore an oversized lime green sweater with two thin yellow stripes on the front, brown slacks, and had bright red eyes.

The semi-transparent little girl floating serenely behind her flipped upside down. Frisk wore a light blue tee with a single, thick purple stripe across the middle, and matching blue shorts. "I dunno, Chara. It seems kinda convoluted..."

The solid little girl scoffed. "You're just not determined enough, Frisk! It'll work, I can feel it in my booooones!" Chara twirled into a pirouette, jumping into the air and landing in front of the last door in the hall. She began to pound on it. "PAPY! PAPY WAKE UP, IT'S IMPORTANT! GET UP, YOU LAZYBONES!"

After a moment, both the living child and the dead one heard a groan, and another moment later the door swung open. "this better be good, kid." The tall skeleton grumbled, pulling a cigar from the pocket of his bright orange hoodie and lighting it. "it's like three in the morning."

Chara cackled. Frisk edged away from her. "You're starting to sound like a mad scientist..."

The still living child threw her hands in the air, a huge, almost terrifiying grin stretching across her face. "I know how to break the Barrier without using the Souls at all!" She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Papyrus's cigar hit the floor. "say what, kid?"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO LOOSE, WE NEED TO WAKE UP SANS!" Chara grabbed Papyrus's sleeve and dragged him down the hall.

She reached the blue painted door and began beating it with both fists. "SANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSSANSGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPNOW!"

The door swung open. "TINY HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Sans demanded, sticking his head out. Chara grabbed him by the night shirt, recaptured Papyrus's sleeve, and pulled them down the stairs.

""COMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Chara whined, practically kicking the door open. "We need to go to Muffet's!"

"TINY HUMAN, WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"I know you guys can't hear me," Frisk muttered, flying after her host and the skeletons. "But I think she's having a psychotic break, and we need to call Undyne and find her professional help. And possibly duct tape her to the floor."

"I'm telling you, Frisk! I'm not crazy, I'm a freaking _genius_!"

Sans looked at Papyrus rather helplessly, as, for the third time that morning, Chara began to bang rudely on a door at three am, shouting. "MUUUUUFFET!"

The spider woman opened the door to her cafe, rubbing all six of her eyes with all six of her arms. "Human, do you have any idea what-"

"Yes, I know what time it is! I need your strongest coffee, with all the sugar and caffeine you can fit without compromising taste! It's for SCIENCE!"

"..."

"Pleeeeeease?" Chara gave her a big-eyed, innocent stare.

Muffet sighed. "I'll be right back..." She disappeared back into the cafe. Chara paced back and forth, looking rather caffeinated herself.

"kid, how is coffee going to break the barrier?"

"WAIT, THE SMALL HUMAN CAN BREAK THE BARRIER?" Sans turned big blue eyes on Chara.

The human held up a finger. "The coffee is only step one, Papyrus!"

"... and what is step two?"

"Wait for the coffee!"

Muffet came back out, toting an enormous travel cup in three of her arms. Chara fistpumped and handed her a positively huge sack of gold, one that made Papyrus's eyes bulge as he wondered just how much money grinding she'd been doing. The child took the drink and shoved it into his arms. "Hold this, please." She turned to Muffet. "Thanks, see you later!" She set off in the direction of the forest. "Come on, come on! We gotta go see Goat Dad!" The determined little human set off at a run.

"this making any sense to you, bro?"

Sans shook his head.

"alright, then."

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Thanks, Dad! Sorry I woke you up!" Chara had a large block of chocolate and a thermos in hand by the time Sans and Papyrus caught up. "Hey, Papy, can you pleeeeeeease blip us to the Riverperson?" She gave him her best pout. Frisk facepalmed.

"i suppose you're just going to run there if i tell you no?"

"Yup!" Chara panted.

He sighed, grabbing her shoulder with his free arm and taking one of his 'shortcuts' to the boat. He let go, vanished, and returned a moment later with his brother.

"Where to, child?" The Mysterious Cloaked Figure asked.

"The Capital!" Chara cheered, nearly shoving her caretakers into the boat before hopping in herself. "There's only an hour and a half until sunrise on the surface, so there's no time to loose!"

"Alright." The MCF pushed the boat off the dock. "Tra la la... Do you really think it'll work?"

Chara nodded, grinning.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Ten minutes later, the boat glided smoothly into port at the capital.

Chara hopped out before it was even tied to the dock and ran straight into the city.

Exchanging a glance, the skeleton brothers followed her. They chased her into the castle, past the judgment hall, past Toriel's garden, and all the way to the barrier.

Chara had stopped, winded, her thermos and chocolate on theground in front of the pulsing wall of magic. She was leaning against it, clutching at the stitch in her side and panting. "Made... it... and... with... an... hour... to... spare... whew..."

"okay, kid. you dragged us across the entire underground at fuck-everything-o'clock in the morning. what is your big master plan?" Papyrus demanded.

With a triumphant grin, Chara made a grandiose gesture... towards Sans.

Both brothers stared at her. The human rolled her eyes, walking over and physically pushing Sans until he stood in front of the barrier. She then snatched the container of coffee from Papyrus and handed it to him.

"WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS, SMALL HUMAN?"

"You drink it."

"BUT I'VE NEVER-"

"I know, Frisk said you and Papyrus were talking about how you don't eat sugar or have any kind of artificial stimulant. Just trust me, please, Sansy? Drink it all."

"I DON'T REALLY SEE HOW-"

" _DRINK THE FUCKING COFFEE, SANS!_ " Chara shrieked, suddenly seeming about a hundred times scarier, her eyes lighting up in a way that could only be described as psychotic.

Sans practically chugged the elaborate drink.

There was a moment of absolute stillness. The calm before the storm. Across the entire Underground, not a single thing moved. In the Ruins, a demonic creature known only as Temmie the Tem felt its sins crawling on its back.

Chara tackled Papyrus and pinned him to the floor, two seconds before all hell broke loose.

There was a blinding flash of bright blue light, an eardrum shattering _bang_ , and then everything went white.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Papyrus blinked several times to clear the spots from his vision and looked around.

The scene that greeted him was absolute _carnage_. It looked like a bomb had gone off, smoke rising in choking waves from the craters in the floor. The walls were cracked, and the pulsing light from the Barrier was simply gone. Chara was sitting nearby, coughing and rubbing her eyes. He looked around for Sans and found him slumped in a heap of bones in front of where the Barrier _used to_ be.

"k-kid." He had to pause a moment to cough as smoke got into his non-existent lungs. "what the _hell_ was that!?"

Chara found the strength to give a weak chuckle. "That, Papy, is what happens when one combines caffine and blueberries." She stood, brushing dirt off her sweater. "Now, I do believe-" She handed him the thermos and picked up her chocolate, "- That you and I have a date with the sunrise."

Papyrus stared at this determined little fucker with her mischievous grin and big red eyes, who'd used Insane Troll Logic to free them all, and did the only thing he could.

He started to laugh.


End file.
